Currently, LCD monitors and LCD TV are more and more popular than ever in the flat panel display marketplace. The structure of this kind of products usually includes a body and a base. The base usually consists of a metal component inside and a plastic component covering the metal component. The metal component plays the roles of weight supporting and structure stabilization.
Occasionally, the flat panel display needs to be mounted on wall to meet a user's demand. For larger-size flat panel displays (over 20 inches), an additional wall mount component is needed to assist mounting of displays on the wall.
To meet the requirements of structure strength and weight distribution, traditionally, the metal plate is square in form and usually has a large area making the electromagnetic interference suppressing difficult. In addition, the metal plate of large area increases electromagnetic interference due to the antenna effect of the metal plate.